Yondaime's Children
by Ladytygon
Summary: When an inccident occurs the Namikaze children are forced to seperate. Each following their own paths of destiny until the day they once again reunite. However, with problems rising will they be together for long? Or will fate seperate them again?
1. Seperation of the Namikazes

**Disclaimer- I have adopted this story from BlackLily Angel and I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Hopefully this turns out how it should...**

Yondiame's Children:

Seperation of the Namikazes'

He was met with the shrieks of his dearly beloved village. He watched on not doing anything just yet. No. He would wait for the perfect moment to do this. After all he wouldn't be the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves if he didn't. Of course not!

He would be a regular ninja that wasn't of such a high status. He would be as he once was. A special jounin receiving a new squad of young gennin around this time. But he wasn't. Never will he be either. Now his village needed him more than ever.

His sky blue eyes scanned down from the overly large Hokage Mountains. He saw the giant demon terrorizing and attacking everything in his sight. All for what seemed like no reason at all to them. At least to them ningen it seemed that way.

The Kyuubi was at least two stories tall; not counting when it stood on only it's rear legs. A deep shade of red, almost crimson, covered the whole body of the nine tailed fox. It seemed to be covered in all sorts of things as his army of shinobi fought to protect their village fiercely with newly found determination.

Mud coated some parts while other parts of it's fur where covered in a dark sticky crimson color that seemed to blend with it's fur. The fox also had nine tails poking out of it's rear. Each moving at their own will smashing anything in their path of destruction.

The Kyuubi had dark coal eyes surrounded by red which meant it was in rage. Mouth pulled back in a feral snarl it released various vicious growls and occasional howls of pain. The fox demon had two furry fox ears on top of his head that were pinned back showing it felt threatened.

While civilians scurried off into underground safe houses or anywhere else the shinobi of the village stayed to protect it. Not only from the nine tailed fox demon that destroyed it but also from the forming fires and collapsing buildings. His eyes clenched in anger as his fingers coiled themselves into fists.

"It's time...!" he whispered jumping off the Hokage Mountain not at all worried about the fall.

He made the necessary hand sign and without any words having to be said a huge puff of smoke covered his form. Landing with a loud 'thud' he saw what he had landed on. Only two people in existence could control him. He was one of them. He, the Fourth Hokage, could control the giant summon. The great frog boss.

"Minato, what's going on? What has happened to your village?" question the summon as loud as it dared to be.

"The Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi happened. We think it was summoned by someone within the village but the possibilities of that are slim so we font know for sure. In the case that it was though we suspect the Uchiha clan," stated the blonde haired man.

"Hmm... That could be possible. What do you want me to do?" asked Gama Bunta not knowing where to go.

"First, we must find them. Without them my whole plans are ruined. I'm going to do the forbidden shinigami jutsu," replied the Hokage swiftly with a tint of pain in his voice.

"What? But what about-?"

"I know. It's a great sacrifice but I'm willing to take that sacrifice. She will certainly agree with me as well." he interrupted urgently as he searched for the two he wanted to find.

"Alright. If you're sure..." trailed off the giant frog uncertainly.

"I am. We must head to the Hokage's Tower. I feel her energy from there. His as well," stated the other firmly showing he would go through with his plan no matter what.

Gama Bunta sighed but nonetheless jumped to their destination. How he wished things didn't have to be this way but he knew it was the only way. At least now it was. It was not only to save them too but also the village.

That's when he saw them both. At least they were safe. His two babies. Well one had grown up already but she would always be his baby in hid eyes. Yes, the two beings who were his pride and joy.

His children.

The fourth Hokage was standing in front of his two children. His spiky blond hair swaying gently in the breeze as his light blue eyes took on a darker shade as regret seeped into them. His eyes were now deep rich azure color.

'This is for the village,' he reminded himself almost breaking down, 'I have to do all I can for my village. No matter what happens or what doesn't happen.'

Getting off the giant vest wearing frog-boss Gama Bunta who looked down at him in worry and concern as he looked down at his two children. The two children who would soon be orphans.

The two children who wouldn't know their mothers love and care nor their own fathers support or love anymore.

The two children who would be viewed as monsters of the village when they should be called heroes.

The two children who were his.

HIS children.

At the thought of this his eyes clenched close for a second. Where did it all go wrong? When did it all backfire on him? Funny. He couldn't even remember anymore. How did it all start?

'All this for the- no my village. Damn if only the fox hadn't come today. On the exact day Kushina gave birth to Naruto and died. Also the same day Kagome finally was going to become an ANBU with Kakashi. Why today of all days!' Minato screamed in his head.

He looked over his children. His sweet little (at least in his eyes) fifteen year old daughter, Kagome and his darling new born son, Naruto. Both equally precious and loved in his eyes. They didn't deserve this.

Kagome had golden hair like himself with red bangs much like her mother. Her eyes were very unique being a combination of both. They were a sapphire color that resembled the mineral it was named by with hints of emerald in them. The young woman was almost like a mixture of the two in more than just looks.

She became an ANBU early only because of her great skill. Not because of her father's high and powerful status or through cheating. Nor did she achieve the rank by her mother threatening to kill them all and bury them in the deepest part of the planet. No. That was below her. As much as her parents wanted to help her on her path to becoming a successful kunouchi she wanted to do some things alone. She practiced hard every day and night. Almost the whole night just to perfect her ninjutsu or new genjutsu and especially her taijutsu.

She had her not so new ANBU uniform on. Although, she had only gotten it a few hours ago it was already in bad condition. It looked like if she'd had it for weeks. Kagome had loose, baggy black pants that were tight on her ankles were they ended. She had just recently gotten them but they already showed signs of weariness. There were holes in some places with blood to follow in others.

She had a black fishnet shirt on with a simple black long sleeved shirt on top. The fishnet shirt on her right side was ripped up to her elbow; torn from a kunai thrown her way. The bottom right hand corner of her shirt was also missing and looked as if a knife had cut it. Her shirt had been almost ripped in half revealing most- if not all- of her stomach. On her exposed skin of her stomach was a five inch gash that had started to heal but looked ready to burst open again any given minute.

The younger girl had two black fingerless gloves on her hands as well. The gloves were soaked in blood because of her previous battles concerning healing other shinobi like herself. They were also bloody because of the slight enemy intrusion they had. It seemed this was the perfect time to try to invade Konoha.

She had black ninja sandals on her feet that made it much easier to move around (not to mention jump) with. They felt light with only the sensation of not walking on the ground making her feel that she indeed have some type of foot wear.

Her kitsune ANBU mask was tied to her upper right arm. The mask looked terrifying. It had eyes that were cut open allowing her to see the outside world. The nose was triangular shaped painted red. Three thin jagged black whiskers were painted on too. The mouth of the mask was decorated with black rimmed fangs that were made into a blood thirty grin. Blood seemingly dripped from the mask's mouth as did saliva.

Kagome had a kunai pouch on her right leg filled with what she thought to be an endless supply of kunai and a couple shiruken. Although, unlike her mother she didn't use all her kunai preferring taijutsu to fight with in most battles. A sword was on her back. The sword was in an old tattered sheaf. Not much could be seen. You would only be able to see the golden thorn filled vines with the occasional rose.

Her black Konoha hitai-ate was around her waist flashing whenever the sunlight hit it with a blinding light. It showed how she had long gotten past the academy and into being a real ninja. Right on top of her head band was a dark crimson almost black belt that held even more supplies. Such supplies included: scrolls, sebon, herbs, poisons, wires, and money.

Her younger brother rested within her arms fast asleep. Not hearing all the screams or having to smell the lingering thick scent of blood. Kagone wouldn't let him be exposed to this yet. So she placed a harmless sleeping jutsu on him.

Naruto had spiky golden hair with electric blue eyes much like himself. He was but a new born baby still innocent to the world he was being exposed to. Although, it wouldn't be much longer until Naruto saw the true horrors only a world full of ninja could ever bring. He was wrapped in a light powdery blue blanket that hid his small frame.

Kagome was carrying the baby as if it were delicate porcelain that could brake easily. Which was how she felt he was. She was sure he'd have mental problems if he would grow up with these images in his head.

"Kagome I have to seal Kyuubi inside of you two ok?" asked Minato treating his only daughter like the five year old she once was. How he wished she still was but he knew she would never be the same after this.

"But Otou-san how will you split his energy in half?" asked Kagome letting his tone of voice slide for now and opting to ask the question on her mind.

"One of you will have his power but the other will look like a fox demon. I know that neither of you or any one for that matter could handle the whole Kyuubi's spirit sealed within them before being consumed by the fox himself." he explained not mentioning the part of how he would seal it. Now the only hard part was deciding who would get what sealed within them. He didn't want to seal anything like in his children ever but now it seemed like the only choice left. Maybe he could just seal it all in-

"Otou-san I want to look like Kyuubi. Let Naruto have his power. I don't want my otouto to be called a demon. This way it will be less obvious that Naruto has Kyuubi inside of him. He will also have less taunts. I know what I am saying and only wish the best for my brother," said Kagome as her eyes gained unshed tears. Right at this moment because of that cursed fox her family was being ripped apart. First, her mother. And now her father. Who next? Her brother?

"Forgive me Kagome," said the fourth hugging her gently while holding his tears at bay. He looked done at the small babe in her arms. A tear slid down his face. "Forgive me as well, Naruto..."

"Don't worry so much Otou-san. I understand. Besides I want my little brother to have a good life. I promise you that I'll care for him as you guys did to me." responded Kagome hugging him back while hiding her tears as well. Unknowingly she not only reassuring him but also herself.

Letting go and standing up Kagome held Naruto in her arms. Minato did some rapid and complicated hand signs. All three of them started to glow suddenly. Kyuubi's energy was split into two orbs. A red orb and an orange orb. One went inside Naruro while the other went inside Kagome. The orange one went into Naruto while the red one went into Kagone.

"Goodbye 'Tou-san I'll miss you and remember to tell mother I love her, please." said Kagome. Minato nodded smiling gently at her knowing this would be his last smile and breath.

'Kushina just wait a while longer for me as we will soon be together once again.'

Kagome silently cried as sobs racked her body. None of this should have happened! Why now of all times? Just when everything was fine and was going to tell him. Yes him. Her dearly loved one.

'Why daddy why?' she thought already knowing the answer to her own question. Kagome looked at her baby brother then at herself. She could pass for Kyuubi's sister or girl form right now. Her otouto, however, looked human in every aspect unlike her.

Kagome now had two red kitsune ears that twitched with every sound. Her hearing increased ten times now being able to hear all of their (the villagers) screams. She wished she couldn't but unfortunately fate had other plans as destiny seemed to drag her along. She gained two stripes on each side of her cheek both a deep red color outlined in black. It showed she was powerful in youkai society.

Her eyes, however, didn't change at all. Thankfully they remained the same blue color. They were now the only thing that reminded her of what she once was. Only now they seemed to dull considerably making them a navy blue color.

Kagome also had inhuman claws and sharp fangs. They made a bright shine as the remaining fire from the burning buildings and sun hit them. Her hair grew to her ankles almost touching the floor and became more silkier as did her bangs. Out her rear popped out nine fluffy red tails. It almost screamed "Look at me I'm not human!" to everyone who saw it. Her skin looked paler than usual but not unhealthy pale. No it looked healthy and just complimented her new demon features. All in all Kagome looked like fox demon.

Naruto now had a seal glowing on his stomach and whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. The seal was one constructed by the Fourth Hokage to contain one Nine Tailed Fox Demon. The seal placed on him resembled words that went around in a circle.

"People may see you as a monster but they are wrong. The Kyuubi is the Kyuubi and Naruto is Naruto. They may just see you as a monster as they will now probably see me as now but remember who you are. Make real friends and take care. You may not understand but know this but know this Naruto Uzumaki. I love you my little brother," said Kagome holding Naruto as she gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

Now it wouldn't be long. They'd have to be separated. As cruel as it sounded it was for the best. He'd be better off this way. A tear found its way down her cheek. Kagome furiously shook her head wiping away her tears which strangely smelt of salt water. 'This is not the time to be crying! No! I have to be strong!' she glanced at the babe in her hands for a second, 'At least for him.'

Soon their peaceful yet sad sibling time was ruined by the villagers coming into the picture. Instead of praising the two for saving them thay sneered at them! The villagers looked at her and Naruto with hatred in their eyes.

"Demon! Why are you here!" yelled a civilian.

"Come to help wreck our village as well?" shouted another villager.

"Bring her to the elders!" shouted another.

"Yes! They will know how to dispose of her." sneered one.

Two ANBU came and took her to the Hokage Tower. One happened to Kakashi Hatake. She only knew by the way his hair defied gravity and stuck up. Her best friend who was older by two years making him seventeen. Although, she could not see his face Kagome could feel the sadness that rolled off of him in waves.

"We cannot keep you two in our village," said the wrinkled elder. Danzo glared at the Fourth Hokage's daughter and son with hatred and disgust. Now that the villages 'hero' was gone, he could step up and become the next Hokage.

"Yes I am aware of that. I would like to make a deal though," said Kagome inwardly sighing as she stated longingly at her brother before putting on a mask of indifference once more.

"What kind of deal?" asked Homaru raising an aged eyebrow. Now what could this mere child propose to them? It seems that she truly was Minato's offspring because only he would ever to so such a thing.

"I will leave this village but Naruto will stay. I will leave and never return but I do ask to at least be able to see him from time to time. Only then will I leave without causing harm to this village," proposed Kagome solemnly looking Danzo straight in his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to return," said Koharu not at all letting his inferior human emotions cloud his judgement. He was taught not to let his emotions get in the way should the enemy try to kill him. She was the enemy now and he would treat her as one.

"I promise as long as you promise Naruto will be allowed to stay in Konoha. I will also request that no one tell him about the Kyuubi," stated Kagome looking between the three elders. No matter what she had to give him a good life. Her father would have wanted this for Naruto too.

"Very well. We agree to your terms but you must stay away from this village. As for visiting Naruto we don't think you should. Too many things can rise from that," said Danzo cruelly ripping away the two siblings from ever knowing each other.

"Naruto will be allowed to stay but you must leave Konoha," said Homaru not even flinching when she snarled at the two.

"NOO! He needs to know who his parents. His own heritage! His family and the great things they did! You can't do this to us! He needs-!"

"Well we need you to hand over the boy or take him with you so you may both die. It's your decision Ka-Go-Me," interrupted Koharu smirking just the finest bit all three seemed to be enjoying this all too much. Kagome looked livid but soon calmed. It would do her no good to get angry. Especially when she didn't know what might happen if she got angry in her new demon form.

Kagome looked around and finally handed Naruto to Kakashi. She knew she could at least trust him with her only family. After all... Her father was both of their sensie. Kagome knew that Kakashi would it for her and if not than at least for her father he would. After all its was her father's number one rule. "Those who abandon their mission are scums but those who forget their teammates are worse than scum."

"Please take care of my little brother. He means more than my life to me. I trust you to keep him safe." said Kagome almost tearing up again. Managing to hold back her tears she turned around sparing them all kne last glance. The last thing she ever saw in Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden in the Leaves, were all three of the elders smirking cruelly- almost grinning- and Kakashi -who had taken his mask off- staring at her with grief in his visible eye. With that said Kagome left through the doors that led out of her beloved father's village.

Out of their lives.


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Thanks for the support and allowing me to continue this story from where you left off BlackLily Angel. I just want to let you all know that I have finals coming up and I won't be able to update until later. I will be updating once school is out and hopefully all goes well this winter.

Thank you all for the reviews on Yondaime's Children. It makes me happy to know that people will continue to follow the story.

Thanks for the support BlackLily Angel. If I find I have more questions to ask I know how to reach you.

TTFN ta ta for now ^-^


	3. Naruto's Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

Naurto's Fate

Kakashi POV

'Kagome please don't leave!' I thought as I watched the gates close behind her because she didn't want anything to happen to her baby brother. Once I saw that the gates were closed, I put my mask back on and turned to face the Elders and listen to the fate that they had decided for Naruto.

Author's POV

The Elders finally relaxed once they knew Kagome was gone for good. They watched as Kakashi finally turned around and saw that he was holding the Fourth's son. They all knew something had to be done with Naruto now that Kagome wasn't allowed in the village anymore and the Fourth Hokage was dead thanks to the Kyuubi. Homura and Koharu were mainly waiting for Hiruzen to arrive at the Hokage's office to see what he was going to do with the Fourth's son, but Danzo had other plans in store for the child. Plans that included putting Naruto into Root and turning him into a living weapon.

"Give Naruto to me Kakashi," said/demanded Danzo.

'Where is the Third? ' thought Kakashi as he stared wide-eyed at Danzo, knowing something bad is going to come out of this if he gets hold of Naruto. He decided to turn to the side so that Naruto was out of all the Elders views considering he didn't like the look that Danzo was giving him and Naruto right now. Kakashi then narrows his only visible eye and replies "No."

"No?" questions Danzo," You have no say in the matter..." He stopped mid sentence when he and everyone in the room heard the door open to reveal Hiruzen finally making his appearance. Hiruzen surveyed the room as he walked towards the Hokage's desk that had become his again with the death of the Fourth. Once he sat down he turned to Kakashi who was on his right to get a good look at the Fourth's son, Naruto.

Everyone turned to face the Third knowing he was going to say something once he had their attention.

Hiruzen sighed, but knew this had to be done now.

" I am taking over as Hokage again since the Fourth didn't have a chance to choose a successor if anything ever happened to him." Once that was said, Hiruzen watched everyone's reactions and knew something big was going to happen.

"Sir"

"Yes Kakashi?"

" I was wanting to know what is going to happen to Naruto now that Kushina and Sensei are dead and Kagome is exiled from Konoha?" Kakashi knew what he was doing when he asked the question as he watched the reactions of the elders but he was waiting to see what the Hokage was going to do.

Hiruzen knew something like this was going to happen but to exile Kagome, the Fourth's daughter and Naruto's only living family! That is crossing the line. There had to be a good reason for the Elders to have exiled her.

"Is this true that Kagome is no longer in the village?"

Homura, Koharu and Danzo looked at eachother and Koharu decided it was best to tell the Hokage what happened.

"Hiruzen, you should have seen what she looked like. The decision was mutual and it was for the villages safety."

"Koharu is correct Hiruzen. Kagome is now a demon and considered a threat to the village. It was a mutual decision between the three of us" said Homura.

Hiruzen understood that the village comes before everything else. He looked at all three elders and his landed on Danzo.

"Do you have anything to say Danzo?"

"Nothing about Kagome, but I would like have Naruto put in my care" said Danzo with an air of confidence not knowing that Hiruzen had already made up his mind on what was going to happen to Naruto from this day forward.

Hiruzen knew Danzo would pull something like this and said "No."

Danzo looked at Hiruzen like 'What are you planning?' then realized he was not going to get what he wanted.

Hiruzen decided now was the time to make his decision known to everyone in the room. "I have decided that Naruto's last name will change from Namikaze to Uzumaki in order to keep his parentage unknown to the village except the shinobi clan heads within Konoha. Also,.." but he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Sir, could I have custody of Naruto? I want to give him a life that I know the Fourth and Kagome would have wanted for him."

Hiruzen knew that Kakashi was morning his sensei and the exile of Kagome. He also knew that Kakashi was doing this to give back to both his sensei and Kagome but knew that he couldn't let Danzo know that he favored Kakashi more than him so he had a very hard time to not disappoint Kakashi. He knew what needed to be done so he continued.

"I am sorry Kakashi but I can't let that happen. He will be put into an orphanage until he is old enough to take care of himself. Then he is to have his own apartment and money will be allocated to him as time goes on until he becomes a genin. Anbu are to be monitoring Naruto every day, so a rotation schedule needs to be made and to inform all the Anbu of their new mission. Finally, no one and I mean no one, villager or shinobi, are to mention anything about the Kyuubi around or to Naruto. Now that I have told you four, Kakashi?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Please hand Naruto to me and go inform the clan heads that I need them in my office immediately."

"Of course sir." said Kakashi as he handed Naruto over to the Hokage and then using the transportation justsu to get him to each of the clan compounds.

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage's office, Jiraiya came through the window behind Hiruzen.

"He is adorable while he sleeps" Jiraiya says softly

"Yes he is. He is his fathers' son" says Hiruzen as he reflects on what has happened this very day.

For a short amount of time there was silence in the office between the five people there except for the small amount of noise coming from the sleeping baby. Ten minutes later all of the clan heads where in the Hokage's office wondering what was going on. Fugaku, patriarch of the Uchiha clan decided the silence had gone on too long.

"We would all like to know why you had us all summoned to your office Hokage sir." That is when Hiruzen decided to look up and realize everyone was there until Kakashi had reappeared next to him with his arms out so that he could take Naruto back into his arms. Hiruzen decided to comply and so Kakashi was now holding Naruto as he, the Hokage was explaining everything that he had just explained to the elders before hand. Once everything was explained and what had happened with Kagome and her exile, the day went on like nothing happened except for Naruto being put in an orphanage like planned.

_A/N: Ladytygon here. Sorry it has taken so long to update but work has been hell. I will do all the updating that I can when I have free time. Letting you all know now, everything that happens to Naruto is following what happens in the anime, so I won't be posting any new chapters dealing with Naruto until later on. Let me know what you think of this chapter. .Honest opions please. This is my first chapter for this story so please tell me what you think. I thank you all for being patient with me and thank you for the support. Well until then, ttfn ta ta for now _


End file.
